1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of folding flexible materials such as paper, plastic, cloth and the like to make flower-like decorations.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known to make flower-like decorations by folding flexible materials. Many such folding techniques require training and a practiced manual dexterity. The need exists for a folding technique requiring minimal training and dexterity, and yet, which produces an attractive decoration in an inexpensive, rapid manner.